


A Fractured Thought

by wild_flowerrr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minecraft, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_flowerrr/pseuds/wild_flowerrr
Summary: TommyInnit is alone. No one is there. After somehow managing to make it to a deserted island he begins to hallucinate, seeing and hearing these characters he doesn’t know. They tell him it’s not safe. After dealing with enough, he runs from his campsite, and runs into Technoblade, who he, Ph1LzA and Ghostbur help him. Little does Tommy know he’s being brainwashed by them all. While he struggles to survive with the other three, the voices tell him to escape. Conflicted, Tommy battles it out through it all, trying to remember it all and decide who to choose.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Fractured Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first AU so it might take me a bit haha, but I thought it would be a fun idea so I wanted to share it. This first chapter is a bit long but I wasn’t sure how to shorten it lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s alone. After awaking on an unknown island he begins to work for himself and creates a camp. He begins to see a ‘friend’ named Dream. Dream visits him each day, demanding a few things, then leaving. Today Tommy begins to feel uneasy about it all, unsure. Conflicted, he runs from the camp, towards a cold, snowy mountain range. He sets up camp in a cave nearby, and begins to remember an unsettling dream.

It was a chilly fall morning, I had just gotten up, looking around my tent. I couldn’t remember if I left the zipper undone to the entrance last night, but it didn’t matter now, I still had my things with me.  
I got up and looked around, still my ender-chest and pictures remained in my tent. I checked my ender chest to see if everything was in place, in return I grabbed a disc and headed outside.  
I read the discs name in my head. ‘Blocks’ I thought to myself. I had remembered all of my discs names by color. I set it in the jukebox and it began to play a mundane tune, but still peaceful.  
I sat down, staring at the calm waters at the beach below, it was relaxing almost, distracting me of the world around me.  
As the disc went on, I heard a noise coming from the nether portal. It was Dream.  
Shoot.  
I grabbed the disc and hurried to put it away, hoping he thought I was just messing around in my tent.  
“Hello!” He greeted me with a warm tone, but didn’t have TNT today, unless it was just hidden.  
“Oh hello,” I was still fiddling with the chest’s lock, trying to close it.  
He looked more pale today, his bright green hoodie looked less colorful today. Not less cheery, but actually colorful. Maybe even a bit transparent, or it was just the colors. Though you couldn’t see much skin behind his mask, his ears and neck looked pale as well, almost a shade of grey.  
“Anyways, uh, Dream? Are you alright? You look very pale today,” I continued to examine him, as he grew still, pondering what I had asked.  
He stayed silent, staring where he had been looking prior, almost a whole minute now. He suddenly snapped back.  
“Yeah?” He asked, “Oh, I . . . “ he paused, beginning to stutter at his own sentences.  
“I’m fine.” he managed to say, and began to look around my tent and the outside of Logsted.  
We began to head to the tower, as we did every mid day, trying to get as much done before four o’clock. The wood was hard to grasp, making it hard to get up.  
Dream placed a bucket of water at the top, he had somehow managed to get ahead of me. The water flowed down and i began to float up.  
“Thanks,” I started, noticing the small cut I had gotten from the wood. It’s fine, I thought.  
We works for hours, until Dream noticed the time; Four o’clock.  
I headed down the tower with the water he placed earlier, he followed, grabbing the water as he did.  
“Give me your armor, Tommy.” He demanded when we got down, beginning to dig a hole in the grassy area between us.  
I complied, knowing if I hadn’t I would be shot dead here, with no one to help me.  
I gave him my armor and some of my tools, hoping to keep my important things hidden, to keep them safe.  
I looked down and hadn’t realized the TNT was already going off, and I had felt the impact it left, leaving a little burn on my face.  
“Well my work is done today, I’ll try to find time to visit this week, but Tubbo scheduled me for a meeting, and it might continue on a few days, we don’t know yet.” Dream looked down at the hole the TNT left, then back up at me. “I’ll see you sometime soon, I hope.”  
Tubbo, I thought. His name engraved in my mind. “Yeah, that’s alright.”  
He headed off back to the nether portal, and was gone.  
I sat down by my tent, and began to remember all the good things I had done with tubbo. We saved L’manberg just to have built it back again, all this for me to be removed.  
I never really remembered how I got on this island, all I knew I was exiled, but I never remembered the trip. It didn’t matter anyways, I didn’t need Tubbo now.  
As the sun began to set I headed to the shore, to listen to a music disc as I always did, and my mind began to wander.  
It hit me. If Dream wasn’t going to visit, he wouldn’t know if I were here or not. I realized I could escape, be free again. But where would I head? The swamps are no good living condition, and the village is too full. I suddenly remembered visiting a home in the snowy hills, a nice cottage, with two horses outside, and a nice balcony above.  
I knew what I needed to do, and began to grab what I needed for my trip. I looked over at the prime log, I knew I needed to take it too. I stuffed my things in the little bag Ghostbur had given to me when I got here, everything barely fit.  
I noticed there was still some of the blue he gave me, and kept it in there as well, just for luck, I thought.  
As I was about to head off I remembered something. The compass. Though I tried not to remember the past, I couldn’t leave it behind. It was still important to me. I set it at the top of the bag, and closed it up, putting it on my shoulders as I did. It was heavy but I didn’t care, the trip wouldn’t be too long.  
It got dark outside, and fast. there was a cave nearby and I settled in there, with the sleeping bag I had prior. It was still cold but I didn’t care, it would have to do for now.  
I peered at my bag that had fallen over when I laid down, glancing at the old but unfinished book. I stared at it as though something would happen.  
The words “How to” were poorly sketched onto the cover. How to what? I thought, as the rest of the words on the front were faded or ruined by the rain the night before. I opened the book, many of the top pages ruined, but I managed to write;

I hear things. Things I don’t want to hear. Things I don’t need to hear. Things I want to forget. I envision fantasies that will never happen, a beautiful land of spruce and imposing stilts, carved over a grand body of water. It was peaceful, the land, their tunes merry and full of spirit. Mine only a wail of sorrow. Their cries were heard, mine locked away and discarded.  
Though once there was a painful envision. A large podium, decorated delicately with a fountain and streamers around it. Up the top sat three males, all with black suits and bright ties. One man on a throne. Two apprentices beside him.  
The boy with brown hair sat still, he looked, uncomfortable, fidgeting with his tie. I had no idea who he was, but he seemed awfully familiar.  
The other sat peacefully, not as disrupted as the other. He looked around, glancing at the surrounding decorations, but always looked back at the pond to the right, where I noticed the salmon had all swum to.  
However the man in the middle was much different. He towered over me, I had not known him for very long but he intimidated me. I felt threatened, so very scared. His ram-like horns, black suit and red tie scared me the most. He had yet to say anything, but already had judged me significantly.  
‘What do you want?’ I pleaded to him. Only to hear him respond  
He waited. ‘I want you gone, Tommy. You’re of no use to me.’ He whispered but his words were so loud. He told me, louder now, ‘Oh, Tommy, you know who I am, do you not? You surely must remember.’ He began to glance back down at me. Dare I respond to the menace. “Oh you’re no fun.” He booed, “Fine, Tommy, have it your way. I’m Schlatt, your emperor.” His monotone voice boomed, he wasn’t a man of many words but his words were powerful.  
My eyes had widened, my stomach began to churn, a tear ran down my cheek. To respond he only let out a chuckle. He tossed down a gold coin with a big “S,” and he and his two apprentices were suddenly gone. I was all alone again.  
His name still remains in my thoughts. 

As I reread what I wrote, I noticed it had gotten much colder, and began snowing. The sleeping bag was not enough. I set the book aside and began to scramble through my bag to find the flint and steel I brought with me, and grabbed one of the big logs I carried from the camp before. The fire began and I began to drift off, not knowing what my crazy dreams would think of next.


End file.
